1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of detecting the absence or presence of film within the camera and a method for detecting the presence or absence of film within the camera.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional camera equipped with a film detection function is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Sho 60-98424. The camera includes a detection pin positioned within the front of the camera opposite a film surface. A normally closed detection switch opens when the detection pin is moved in a direction of the camera optical axis by the film. This arrangement increases the thickness of the camera in the direction of the camera optical axis because it is necessary to provide space in the front of the camera ahead of the film plane for the detection device. Space must be provided for both the detection pin and the detection switch that opens and closes in response to the detection pin.